wwefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BlackWolf
This belongs to Laura Clarke Real Name: Alexandra Riley Black (born 25 December 1993) is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to WWE, where she performs under the ring name BlackWolf. Alex made her debut in 2008 in the Independent circuit ring name Tart Tigress. She went on to hold several championships on independent circuits within Japan. In 2009, she signed a contract with WWE and started wrestling within its developmental systems. BlackWolf eventually debuted on WWE's main roster in January 12. Alex was the inaugural NXT Women's Champion of the company's developmental branch NXT and also a four-time WWE Divas Champion, at one point holding both titles concurrently from 2–3 March 2011 and the youngest Divas Champion in history at the age of 17. Professional wrestling career Early career Before she became a woman's wrestler her father Matthew Black and her older brother Tallon Black were in the music career as she was brought up by him after her mother passed as her mother worked in the twin towers when she was 7 years. when she was around 11 years old at first when she was 4 or 5 her older brother was a big fan of wwe as she also remembered that her mother and father had watched wrestling growing up when they were around her age and her older brother, when she was 6 years old she would start watching wwe when she would come home from school and when she turned 11 she chose not to follow in her father's footsteps or her older bother as he chose to follow their father, as she remembered that her mother told her when she was still alive that she was wanting somebody from the family to follow in the own path when they grow up. When she was at school she joined her school wresting team as she had won many belts and trophies as she would hide them from her father as he did not want his children to be a wrestler as he did not want any of them to get hurt. Alex's older brother became sportive of her after he found out what she was doing and wanting to follow in her own path as their mother had told them. Her father did find out when she was in south korea for her father who has started to look for singers and bands in different countries, at first he was not sportive of her but when she won her first nxt women's belt. Pro Wrestling Wave (2008) When she was 14 she was promoted to become join Pro Wrestling Wave after she was spotted by Yumi Ohka while BlackWolf was in Japan as she was facing Narumi Matsukami, Mutsuko Kitakawa and Amanda "Northern Spirit" Mcdonald for the Junior Pro Belt, as she was teamed up with Tetsuya Kiyomori as it was a woman's and men's tag team match. She then left the company after four weeks into her career as she was wanting to go to another company as she went to another Japanese company as she then was with World Wonder Ring Stardom and later went to join Asistencia Asesoría y Administración. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2008-2009) She then went to become the number one to be up against with her tag team partner Dalila Ferraro for the AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship as they would both face Alejandra Espinosa and Jennifer Cruz Aramburo as it would be Jennifer's last as she would be leaving to get married to her long time boyfriend Diego Federico Calixto V. MexicanWolf and her Partner Dalila then broke up as she was then hit in the back of the head by Dalila's new tag team partner Rita "Hunter" Bennett as MexicanWolf would be out of the ring until she was still with the company as she was then met by her former tag team partner Tetsuya as he was called up to join the company as they would be both up against Hilda Wood and Domingo Leonel Sanguino. MexicanWolf then went on to win the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship up against Dalila in which she lost to Dalila in which triple h and lita both walked out as they were looking for the next big thing as MexicanWolf was spotted by Triple H's wife Stephanie McMahon as she and her father did not find who they were looking for until they both saw MexicanWolf in both Japan and Mexico. 'WWE' NXT (2009–2010) At the of 16 she joined nxt of she was spotted by Triple H and Lita as they were in south korea talking to who want to become wwe superstars and divas. as they let anyone try out as she was watching, she was picked out from the crowd by Lita as she was called up, she had to wrestler Elastic to be the one who will sign one of them she then beated Elastic for winning and was then signed on by triple H and Lita as they were already impressed by her as she had already got what it takes to be the new wwe diva. On May 20th she made her first debut and was given the new name BlackWolf after she was signed by Adam McKnight (also known as Fungus Wolf) who remembered seeing her at her school to teach her school on wrestling. On the 5 of September she went on to win the nxt belt after she defeated Alicia Fox, she then went on to face Laura Medellin for the nxt belt in which she won as Laura had lost in a tables ladders and chairs. WWE (2010-) In June 8, 2010 she lost the belt to The Mountain Queen. BlackWolf was then called up to face Layla for the Divas Belt in which she won on her first day as Natalya came out to save BlackWolf from Layla as she was about to attack her in which Nata stood in front of her and become BlackWolf's bodyguard. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Personal Life Category:Divas Category:Females Category:(Laura Clarke Version) Category:Shape-shifter Category:Celtic